


Two Nights Left

by Tazza1993



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10068914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazza1993/pseuds/Tazza1993
Summary: There was something different about the way Robert claimed him tonight.Maybe it was because the prospect of Aaron's sentencing was looming. Maybe it was because Robert wanted to remind Aaron of much he loved him. Maybe it was something different altogether.OrThe night before their surprise wedding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Robron Week (Let's Get Sexy Prompt)

 

Two more nights until Robert would be climbing the Woolpack stairs on his own - making a solitary journey to their bedroom. (Aaron shuddered at the thought because Robert hated sleeping alone. He had said as much during Aaron's fortnight in France). Two more nights until Aaron would be alone in a prison cell, with only memories and hopes for the future to keep him company. Robert and Aaron had never done well separate - they were each other's support group, each other's calming influence, each other's best friend. And now, they were tethering on the precipice of lengthy separation.

 

Robert was as fearful as Aaron, Aaron knew - no matter how much of a brave face the other man was putting on. Today, every time they had been in a room together, Robert's eyes had never left Aaron. He wanted to know where Aaron was, what he was doing, every single second because soon he wouldn't have that luxury. Aaron understood all too well, wanted to sink into his fiancé's skin and mark him, leave him with a physical manifestation of Aaron while he was away. Sex was as good of a way as any, Aaron supposed. Fucking had always been a coping mechanism for Aaron and Robert. They fucked away their anger, fucked away their fear, fucked away their insecurities. They had fucked away everything, except their love for each other.

 

Aaron was first into their room, Robert close on his heels. It had been a long, frustrating night watching television that none of them could concentrate on with Liv sniping at everyone without discrimination to hide her fear and Chas chatting away in an effort to disguise her own dread. As soon as their bedroom door closed behind them, Aaron's lips were at Robert's neck and his hands were twined into his hair. Aaron pressed his fiancé back into the door, his whole body thrumming with desperation and need. Robert whimpered, his hands automatically going to Aaron's waist to steady himself. Aaron's hands tugged at Robert's hair and his teeth grazed at the sensitive skin on his neck. He had no intention of stopping until he had visibly marked Robert's skin. He used to long to do this, back when Robert had lived at Home Farm. He had wanted Robert to be his, then. Robert was his now but Aaron was going to be sent away and he would be damned before he left Robert without some sort of reminder.

 

"Aaron," Robert whispered reverently. It was almost enough to break Aaron's heart. He bit down harder, tugged a little more.

 

Robert's breath was fast and uneven and his dick was hard by the time Aaron wrenched his lips from Robert's neck. So was Aaron's. Aaron was always hard for Robert. Especially when he was looking at Aaron with such feeling in his eyes, like Aaron was the most desirable thing he had ever seen. Aaron didn't bother to undress either of them - they had memorised every inch of each other's bodies by this point. Instead, he dropped to his knees and moved his lips to the bulge in Robert's jeans. He pressed his tongue down, hard and warm, and tasted denim. Robert omitted a sound that resembled a growl and Aaron smiled against his jeans, loving him. He would miss this so fucking much. He lifted his hand and traced the outline of Robert's dick with just one fingertip, only applying slight pressure.

 

"Please, Aaron," Robert breathed.

 

Aaron lifted his head back to look up at him, his pupils dark with desire. "Please what?" He smirked, teasing.

 

Never one to shy away from dirty talk, Robert said, "Suck my dick. Jerk me off. Fuck me."

 

Aaron bit back a laugh, kissed Robert's dick through his jeans, to hide it. "You don't seem to know what you want, Mr. Sugden."

 

Robert's answer took Aaron's breath away momentarily. "I want you. In any way. All ways."

 

Aaron was sold, at once. He undid Robert's belt, pushed his jeans and boxers down far enough to allow his dick to spring free. Aaron wrapped one hand around its base and pumped his hand up and down the length of it, twice, three times. He tilted his head forward and bit Robert's inner thigh. Robert's hands hung by his sides, limp, and Aaron moved his free hand up and squeezed one of Robert's briefly. He felt the cold metal of Robert's ring and grinned.

 

"I love touching you like this," Aaron said, because he did.

 

"I love _you_ ," Robert replied, vehemently as ever, even though Aaron's hand were on his dick.

 

"That too," smiled Aaron.

 

He kept his hand on the base, exerting gentle pressure, as he moved his lips to engulf the head of Robert's dick. Aaron moved his head up and down, sucking hard and swirling his tongue. Robert's fingers moved to the back of Aaron's head, trying to get him to quicken his pace. Aaron moved his mouth away, smirking when Robert let out an involuntary hiss of impatience. Aaron moved his lips closer again, this time running his tongue across Robert's sensitive head, letting out a moan that made Robert shudder in reaction. He took the dick in his mouth again, this time moving faster and taking in as much as he could. Robert's dick was sizeable but Aaron was good at this, good at Robert. One hand traced Robert's swollen balls with his fingers, the other dug deep in Robert's outer thigh. He kept up the pace for a few minutes, hearing his fiancé's breath becoming more and more laboured. Then, he pulled away, stood up, feeling his own dick straining against his jeans.

 

"Jesus, Aaron, finish the job," Robert almost growled, still leaning against the door.

 

"I thought you just wanted me," Aaron teased, again.

 

"Fuck you, Aaron." Robert couldn't help but laugh, rolling his eyes. Aaron never knew that anybody could look so good, with their jeans halfway down their legs and their dick hanging out undignified, before Robert.

 

"No, you're going to fuck me," retorted Aaron, his eyes wicked.

 

He undressed without further hesitation, leaving no room for argument. Robert watched for a moment, eyes lingering, before following his lead. They were both naked within seconds. Robert's hair stuck up wildly - a result of tugging his t shirt off too enthusiastically. Aaron stepped forward, tousled his hair affectionately, and kissed him on the lips. Robert went to move over towards the bed.

 

"No," Aaron stopped him.

 

"No?"

 

"Fuck me against the door?" It was half suggestion, half command.

 

Robert shrugged. "If you insist," he grinned, playfully.

 

Robert went over to their bedside drawers, found the lube and condoms. Aaron waited by the door. As soon as Robert was close to him again, Aaron turned to face the door, placed his palms on either side of the door frame, letting his arms take most of his body weight. Robert came up behind him, put his hands on Aaron's bare hips and rubbed his dick against Aaron's arse. The pre cum oozing from Robert felt cold against Aaron's cheeks. He shuddered with desire. Robert grazed his teeth across Aaron's outer ear.

 

"I need you," Robert murmured, his breath hot on Aaron's sensitive ear lobe.

 

"What are you waiting for then?" Aaron almost moaned.

 

Robert picked up the lube, coating his fingers. Then his fingers were inside of Aaron; first one, then two. They moved skilfully, carefully, and soon Aaron was loose and ready. Aaron pushed his arse outwards, encouraging Robert to move his fingers faster. Before he knew it, the fingers were gone, leaving him empty and wanting.

 

"Robert," he hissed, reaching out a hand blindly, finding smooth skin.

 

Before he could protest further, Robert pushed his dick inside of Aaron with a breathy moan. And then Aaron couldn't do anything other than desperately try to remain upright as Robert pulled in and out of him with a punishing rhythm. Yet, as fast he thrust in and out of Aaron, his fingers gently traced circles on Aaron's spine at the same time. It was animalistic desire and blatant adoration, all at once.

 

"Robert," Aaron whimpered, overcome with want.

 

Robert leaned forward and kissed Aaron's shoulder blade. There was something different about the way Robert claimed him tonight, Aaron thought. He wondered if Robert's reverent touches were so prominent because of the dread of the looming sentencing. Or if they were due to something else together? Then, Robert's hands were reaching down and tugging at Aaron's dick as he thrust and there was no longer space in Aaron's mind to think.

 

"Aaron, I'm not going to last much longer," Robert whispered in his ear, voice husky.

 

Aaron tilted his head upwards and kissed Robert's chin in reply. Robert thrust in, out, in out and then his body was shuddering and he was crying out, pressing his lips into Aaron's shoulders to muffle the sound.

 

"Aaron," he groaned as he came.

 

Then, Aaron was coming too, and he lost himself in the sensation of Robert enveloping him, Robert all around him. Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron's middle, as Aaron cried out. They stayed like that for a moment, catching their breath and enjoying the feel of each other's bodies. All too soon, Robert pulled out. Aaron turned around and hugged his fiancé.

 

"I love you, let's go to bed," he said, still smiling.

 

Robert smiled back, complied instantly. Two nights left. Not long enough. But enough time to make some more memories.


End file.
